


Berating and Bedrolls

by fuzzybooks



Series: Bofur and Nori, a collection [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur finds Bofur in Nori's bedroll one morning and of course has to protect his cousin('s honour) from the shady dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nori & Bofur

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the Hobbit Kink-meme:  
> "Dwalin or Nori/Bofur, protective Bifur  
> Bifur is protective of his sweet, lovely cousin and is less than impressed with him involved with anyone, especially a dwarf so imposing/shady.  
> Khuzdul threats, angry hand gestures and general honor protecting please! Input from Balin/Dori&Ori or any of the company welcome."
> 
>  
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2235.html?thread=2687675#t2687675

Nori had been sleeping peacefully, more comfortable and relaxed than he had been for a very long time, when he woke with a start. Bifur was shouting in his direction. At first he jumped up, pulling his daggers, thinking they were being attacked until it registered that the rest of the company was merely standing by the fire impassively.

He turned and realised that he had been sharing his bedroll with Bofur, who was now standing in front of him shouting right back at his cousin.

“I don’t care! You do not dictate who I am involved with!” Bofur was saying, and finally it clicked that they were shouting about him.

Bifur brushed Bofur aside to stand in front of Nori, gesturing angrily. Movements that made him slightly worried about whether or not he’d walk away from here with all his limbs, and other parts, intact.

“Now, now, Master Bifur, I won’t have you talking about my brother like that! If anything, I should be warding off your cousin! I have no idea what Nori was thinking getting involved with him.” Dori said and shook his head, still glaring at Bifur, who continued gesturing and grunting.

“I really don’t see why you’re all so angry, Nori and Bofur are rather nice together. Shouldn’t we just be happy for them?” Ori chimed in and shrunk back when Bifur and Dori both turned their glares on him.

By now most of the company was openly staring, and Nori couldn’t quite hold back his irritation.

“Nori can speak for himself, you know. Now, Bifur-,” there was a grunt, “Master Bifur, I mean your cousin no harm, nor ill will. If you could please stop threatening to cut me in two!” He let out an exasperated sigh.

He didn’t know what to say for once. He was generally good at getting out of situations, though they tended to be more on the illegal side, and usually there was a lot of lying going on. He did know that he didn’t want to lie to Bofur’s kin. He and Bofur certainly hadn’t talked about the future, the quest was dangerous, but Nori couldn’t help but hope. He just didn’t know how to get that across. He really didn’t think he was ready for a heart to heart, least of all in front of their kin and the rest of the company. They had only really been involved for month. “Involved” was also a rather loose term, they were after all travelling and mid-quest, so there was little more than sneaky kisses and some cuddling going on.

“Will everyone just shut up?” Bofur asked, stomping his foot and glaring and the dwarves around them. Bifur grumbled under his breath.

“Yes, I’m aware of his history, cousin, I know what I’m getting into. I also know that he is a good dwarf, whether he came on this journey for the gold or for more honourable reasons. We have fought together, and if things had gone bad, we’d have died together.” Bofur paused, seeing the fear in Ori’s eyes and the shame threatening to spread on Dori’s face.

“I can make my own decisions, Bifur, I’m not a young dwarfling whose honour you need to protect.” He moved to place himself between Nori and Bifur again. “And my choice is to be with Nori, regardless of your opinion of him, though it would of course make me a lot happier if you could be happy for my sake.” He looked back at Nori, suddenly shy.

“If that’s alright for you?” He asked. He could hear Bifur grumble, but at that moment, he couldn’t care less about his cousin’s opinion. Nori felt overwhelmed. He managed a smile and a nod, and the crowd dispersed, bored now that the show was over.

He saw Ori smile in the corner of his eye before Dori pulled him away, muttering about crazy eccentrics and Bifur’s glare seemed to have lessened in intensity.

“Yeah, more than alright.” He must have gotten something in his eyes, they were tearing up a bit.

Maybe this quest really was the new start he had been hoping for. He just hoped that they all made it out relatively unscathed. 


	2. Bifur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small addition, from Bifur's perspective.

Bifur had observed how Bofur got closer to Nori as the journey passed. It had started slowly enough, lingering glances, fingers brushing when they traded bowls at dinner. His unease hadn’t escalated until they had disappeared and came back looking thoroughly shagged, under the guise of gathering more firewood.

 He had tried to share his beliefs with Bombur, who shrugged it off, saying that Bofur could make his own decisions, he was staying out of it. Bifur snorted. Of course he wouldn’t intervene, Bombur was ever the peacemaker and generally neutral party in any familial argument. Never taking sides, and often distracting the parties in the end if he stayed around.

 What really pushed him to take action though, was finding his cousin in the little thief’s bedroll one morning, a few weeks after this tryst of theirs had started. He couldn’t stand by while this little louse was using Bofur, taking advantage of his sweet and gentle nature.

 As he tried to communicate his opinion to Bofur he saw just how far gone his cousin really was, which only served to enrage him. He heard Dori add his thoughts on the matter, but what was really important was how Nori had stood his ground, and while he hadn’t actually said anything, his eyes betrayed his true intentions and hopes. When Bofur spoke again, he could feel some of the anger seep away, but seeing the way Nori teared up at the exchange was really what sealed the deal.

 “Hmmf.”

 He couldn’t find it in him to deny Bofur his happiness. Didn’t mean he had to like it though, and there were ways to make the rogue suffer should he ever change his tune and hurt Bofur. He’d gotten rather good at throwing axes. 


End file.
